


В любовь играют дети

by soul_of_spring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: На Вормире всё пошло не так. Определенно.





	В любовь играют дети

**Author's Note:**

> Автор устал ждать и спонтанно решил додать ОТПешку самому себе))  
Намеки на Баки/Наташа взяты из комиксов.  
Написано на ФБ для fandom Heartaches 2019

Наташа знает, чего хочет от жизни. Она — человек _Системы_, встроенный в неё и безоговорочно преданный. Всё четко, выверенно, по полочкам: в понедельник — нытье Тони, в среду — пьянки с героями из других миров и галактик, по субботам — разборки с инопланетянами. В остальное время можете быть свободны, агент Романофф, а точнее — разберитесь с мерзкой земной швалью, на которую у Мстителей не хватает времени.

И, в общем-то, Наташе это нравится: порядок на Земле в целом и в Нью-Йорке в частности накрепко связан с миром в её душе, да и рутина им точно не грозит. Но есть еще кое-что. Вернее, кое-кто. 

Чертов Клинт Бартон, казавшийся всем самым преданным апологетом сформировавшейся _Системы_, на самом деле всегда был анархистом. Кто ещё смог бы переманить на сторону Щ.И.Т. одного из лучших агентов КГБ, не потеряться в себе после гипноза Локи и вляпаться в очередную заваруху всего лишь через полгода после выхода на пенсию? Наташа — единственная, кто всегда это знала. Вот и приходится теперь иметь дело с последствиями. 

Правда, пока Клинт разрушает только устоявшуюся систему своей жизни, и на том спасибо. Хотя Наташе гораздо проще разбираться с инопланетными угрозами, чем с неназванными демонами в его душе. 

На Вормире всё пошло не так. Определенно. Клинт решил, что два трупа лучше, чем один, и прыгнул вместе с ней — как с моста в Будапеште целую жизнь назад. И сломал еще одну систему, сохранив жизнь им обоим и получив камень души в придачу.

Или всё пошло не так гораздо раньше — во время ночей на базе Мстителей? Клинт нуждался в человеческом тепле, а Наташа была обязана ему жизнью — что по сравнению с этим значил какой-то секс? Они друзья столько лет, и если Клинту необходимо было её тело, чтобы забыть о боли, — почему нет? Это ведь не любовь, в которую играют маленькие дети.

По крайней мере, так можно было думать до Вормира. Но, когда всё закончилось, а Клинт не вернулся к семье, оставшись жить на базе Мстителей, в планы Наташи добавился новый пункт: _ «Воскресенье, вечер. Попойки с депрессивным Бартоном на кухне»._

Иногда с ними пропускает пару стаканчиков Тони вместе с Роуди, иногда — Баки, взгляды которого всегда полны невысказанных извинений и обещаний, чуть реже — Ванда, в очередной раз не захотевшая будить Вижена после очередного кошмара, где она убивает его вместе с Таносом.

Но кто бы ни приходил, они всегда остаются вдвоём. Потому что им есть, о чём помолчать. А разговоры ни к чему хорошему не приводят. Наташа в который раз это вспоминает, когда они сидят в обнимку и Клинт, сделав глоток виски, неожиданно произносит: 

— Это даже мило, что бедняга Барнс всё еще на что-то надеется. Может, дашь малышу Баки шанс?

— Очень смешно, — хмыкает Наташа, забирая у него бутылку. 

— А почему нет?

— Я давно не романтичная девочка, впечатляющаяся таинственными и никем не понятыми личностями. 

— Ну, у нас здесь много героических и вполне простых личностей. «Как три рубля». Так ведь у вас говорят? — задумавшись, уточняет Клинт.

Наташа тихо смеётся и кивает, отвечая нарочито серьезно:

— Возможно, я и рассмотрю предложенный тобой список кандидатов. — И, ступая на опасную дорожку, продолжает. — Но при одном условии. 

— Я заинтригован.

— Возвращайся домой — и я разрешу тебе поучать меня даже без перерыва на обед и сон. 

— Здесь мой дом, — сухо произносит Клинт, и Наташа чуть не рычит от злости. Какой же он самоуверенный, тупой и упрямый индюк!

— Иногда мне хочется оторвать тебе голову, Бартон, — закатывает она глаза.

— Может, для начала порепетируем с чем-нибудь поменьше? — расплывается Клинт в ехидной улыбке. — Например, с головкой?

Наташа возмущенно фыркает и толкает его в бок, но он только смеется. Становится почти обидно: кажется, один Клинт и не боится легендарной и смертоносной Черной Вдовы. 

— Я, вообще-то, серьезно, — замечает Наташа, делая очередной глоток из бутылки.

— Может быть, я тоже, — в тон ей отвечает Клинт, и Наташа резко поворачивается и хватает его за шею.

— Бартон, ты меня вынуждаешь.

— Слабовато, — хрипит Клинт, и Наташа, пробормотав еще что-то про непроходимых тупиц, вкладывает в грубый поцелуй всю свою злость, раздражение и усталость. 

Клинт отвечает на поцелуй не менее яростно, и её буквально прошибает током. Руки на его горле разжимаются сами собой, и уже через мгновение Наташа сидит на нём сверху, сжимая его плечи. Их поцелуи-укусы длятся целую вечность, пока общий гнев наконец не сходит на нет, уступая место чему-то другому. 

Ладони Клинта медленно поднимаются вверх, почти невесомо касаются шеи и расплетают её косу. Наташа давно знает, что её волосы по какой-то странной причине привлекают Клинта, и это ей нравится. Откидывая голову назад, Наташа тихо выдыхает, пока Клинт пропускает между пальцами рыжие локоны. 

Эта неторопливость так не вяжется с их обычно быстрым, страстным и — черт возьми — слишком хорошим сексом, что Наташа не знает, куда деть руки. И Клинт, чувствуя это, переплетает их пальцы и, притянув её к себе, покрывает лёгкими поцелуями шею. Кожа горит огнём, и Наташа не может понять, чего хочет больше — остановить Клинта или почувствовать этот жар другими частями тела. 

Кажется, последнее она бормочет вслух, потому что Клинт быстро стягивает с Наташи футболку и сжимает её грудь руками. Наташа зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, и Клинт опускается ниже, целуя и облизывая ставшие чувствительными соски. Потом отрывается на секунду, не отводя взгляд от груди, и восхищенно шепчет:

— На неё можно смотреть бесконечно.

— Извращенец, — хрипло стонет Наташа, борясь с пуговицами на его рубашке.

— Мне казалось, это говорит как раз об обратном, — усмехается Клинт, и Наташа почти зло сжимает его член через ткань брюк.

— Нарываешься?

Клинт внезапно весело хохочет и сажает Наташу на стол, ловко избавляя от оставшейся одежды. 

— Всегда, моя вечная заноза, — отвечает он, нежно поглаживая шрам на ее животе. Тысячи мурашек бегут по телу в ожидании большего, но разложить всё по полочкам для Наташи превыше всего. Сейчас, пока она не погрязла в этом с головой и ещё сможет собрать себя по частям, если её подозрения верны. 

— Клинт, — произносит Наташа, и он поднимает на неё потемневший взгляд. — Ты мне ничего не должен. 

«Не должен любить меня. Не должен считать себя обязанным. Не должен чем-то жертвовать ради меня. Не должен оставаться со мной только из-за того, что произошло на Вормире». 

— Я знаю, Нат, — просто отвечает он и неспешно входит в неё. Никакой ярости, запала или безумства, но Наташа протяжно стонет от ощущения заполненности. И теперь уже не страшно ловить себя на мысли, насколько же легко и правильно двигаться в такт с Клинтом, который годами прикрывал ей спину и знает её как самого себя. 

Наташа обхватывает ногами его поясницу, притягивая ближе, и Клинт резко выдыхает, заглушая её стоны поцелуями. Он двигается то быстро и рвано, то замедляет темп, и это настолько потрясающе, что у неё перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги. Наслаждение растекается по венам, и она царапает спину Клинта, не представляя, как можно чувствовать друг друга ещё сильнее… 

— Встал водички попить, называется, — неожиданно раздается голос в полумраке кухни, и Наташа за пару секунд выдает список своих самых любимых русских ругательств.

— Ты немного не вовремя, Старк, — невозмутимо произносит Клинт, прикрывая её от глаз Тони своей спиной, и Наташе хочется захохотать от абсурдности ситуации. 

— Ну я, вообще-то, заметил, — хмыкает Тони. — А до комнат вы дойти не могли? 

— Страсть обуяла, Тони, не смогли совладать с собой, — безмятежно отвечает Наташа, легко спрыгивая со стола и накидывая рубашку Клинта себе на плечи. 

Тони, отдать ему должное, смотрит куда-то повыше плеча Наташи, и она отмечает, что за эти годы Пеппер действительно неплохо на него повлияла. Практически рыцарем без страха и упрёка сделала. 

— Хорошо, что это всего лишь я, а то наш и без того печальный Баки после такого зрелища наверняка пустил бы себе пулю в лоб. 

Наташа показывает ему средний палец, а Клинт хмыкает и едва слышно бормочет: «Я же говорил».

— Может, мне вас вдвоём оставить? — насмешливо спрашивает Наташа. 

— О нет, я слишком стар для таких забав, — с наигранным драматизмом отвечает Тони. — Утолю жажду — и оставлю дальше кухню на ваше поругание, — и чуть тише добавляет. — И как теперь здесь завтракать? 

— Расслабься, Старк, — Наташа сгребает вещи и тянет Клинта в сторону двери. — Пожалуй, мы воспользуемся твоим советом. 

— Я польщён, — откликается Тони, и в список своих дел Наташа мысленно добавляет пункт: _«Понедельник, утро. Запустить в Тони чем-нибудь тяжёлым, когда он этого не ждёт»._

— Она тебя закопает, Старк, — поймав взгляд Наташи, довольно замечает Клинт. 

— Смею надеяться, что только после тебя, Бартон. 

Они дружно хохочут, и, пока Наташа тащит Клинта в свою комнату, ей кажется, что они похожи на глупых подростков. 

— Продолжим с того места, на котором остановились? — спрашивает Наташа, захлопывая дверь, но вместо того, чтобы прижать к стене, Клинт заключает её в бережные объятия, заставляя удивлённо замереть. 

— Я просто никто без тебя, — шепчет Клинт ей на ухо, и, расслабляясь в кольце его рук, Наташа наконец понимает. 

Кажется, она целую жизнь назад сказала Локи: «В любовь играют дети». Между ней и Клинтом в самом деле нечто большее. Оно сковало их в одну цепь и привело на Вормир. Они создали друг для друга систему — и стали стержнем.

И на Вормире все пошло именно так, как надо, ведь душа у них — тоже одна на двоих.


End file.
